War of roses
by Nefariously
Summary: This,' Lenalee stamped her foot down, 'means war.'
1. Chapter 1

Just a fanciful little story that I thought up

**I need a break from homework… It's wearing me down…**

'This,' Lenalee stamped her foot down, 'means war.'

Komui's mouth fell right open. Allen, Lavi, Krory and Miranda had the same reaction. She was declaring… what?

'Yes, that's right. We disagree on something, we can't have peace, there is only one way to cure it. Now, who is with me?'

Lavi shot up, boldly putting his hands up. 'I'm with Lenalee,' he announced.

'I'm definitely with Lenalee-chan!' Komui cried, tears pouring out of his eyes.

'I think… I'll go with Allen,' Krory said uncertainly.

'I guess I have to agree with Lenalee.' Miranda was quite sure about that – for the first time in her life.

Now there was only one person left. The six contestants all glared at Kanda, daring him to go to the other side. (Well, Miranda to a lesser extent)

'I'll support moyashi,' he said, as if he couldn't care less.

Six jaws were sent flying onto the ground. He decided to support… who?

A glare from Kanda made them all flurry back.

Lenalee coughed. 'Very well,' she said, 'as of today, Nii-san, Miranda, Lavi and me shall verse Allen, Kanda and Krory. Whoever wins… decides whether we should fast gourmet food or… Our precious exorcist coats.'

**Uh… why am I always writing these stories? Honestly… grumbles **


	2. Chapter 2

IM ON A HIGGGHHH TODAY

**IM ON A HIGGGHHH TODAY!! No reviews? Well, thnx to the 15 people who read this anyways. **

Allen glared at the other groups members, horrified that they could even think good food is something they could just give up. Sure, they were fine, but what about them? What about Arystar and him? The parasite types?

His glaring softened down as he remembered the other member of his new found group. Why in the world would Kanda agree with him? Ok… maybe it was the fact that Kanda probably could hardly care about what he wore, not to mention the fact that he was picky about his soba…

He turned to look at him, and at the same attention turning his gaze away from Lenalee.

Bad idea.

'Boo!' she cried, cold water dropping from above. It drenched all three of them, their exorcist coat sticking to their skin. Allen's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Arystar started shivering and wondered how in the world they were going to get back at them.

And Kanda… Kanda felt that every single one of the exorcists who did this had a death wish. He looked at Allen, who was supposedly supposed to be the leader and whacked his forehead. Allen? Leader?

'Oi, come with me,' he said, stomping off. He was going to take a bath.

Arystar and Allen were gawking. Not staring, but gawking.

Kanda, who had just came out of the bath stared back at them, confused. His hair was twirled into a towel, making it look almost like a turban. A few loose strands fell out, falling in front of his face. If that wasn't enough, a another towel, a bigger one was wrapped around his whole body – just like the way girls did.

'Why the hell are you staring like that?' he asked, pissed off by the turn of events and them.

Allen just shook his head. 'Have you ever looked into a mirror?' he asked incredulously.

Meanwhile, while Kanda's masculinity was being seriously questioned, Lenalee and the other's were plotting their next move, not thinking once about a Kanda who had a murderous intent.

**Lalalala! Kanda a gurl…………..!! Aha, I always thought he looked like a girl at the start of the manga… well, he's much prettier now!! Ah, the latest manga chapters just have to make that sexy… little… so much more… drools **

**Aha, who agrees with me? p**


	3. Chapter 3

Let the plotting and OOCness begin

**Let the plotting and OOCness begin!!**

'Oh god, did you see Kanda's face?' she guffawed happily, slapping her legs.

The rest weren't too happy. Komui was horribly worried about their fate, as was Miranda and Lavi. They saw his face alright…

'How can you say that?' whined Lavi, 'we'll get our heads on the chopping block.'

At this, Lenalee laughed even harder. 'Yeah right, do you think Kanda would really threaten a girl-'

She stopped. A letter had just fallen from the roof. She pursed her lips and read it.

_If you do not pass this letter on to 21 people by the end of the day, you will have bad luck for the rest of the week,  
_

_Your dead committee._

Lenalee snorted. 'Is this the best they can do?' she asked, 'I never knew Kanda could be so petty. Come on guys, we'll make him confess to this.'

Then, she turned deadly serious.

'This will be named operation Kanda.'

And so off they went, determined to squeeze the truth out of him.

They found him in the forest, where he was meditating alone. They scurried back into the shadows before they saw them.

'Arystar, you hurry and take mugen,' Lenalee started, 'I will then capture Kanda and you Lavi, will check if there is any evidence that Kanda is the one who gave us the note.'

Lavi scratched his chin, 'But Lenalee, how in the world am I supposed to check? I can't just go up to him and starting feeling for any scraps of paper.'

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. 'Lavi,' she said eerily, 'this is exactly what you are going to do.'

--

Arystar could still see mugen lying on a rock. Maybe this would be easy?

Kanda was still meditating, but he could already feel an annoying presence around.

Arystar pounced and grabbed mugen but before he could flee, Kanda jumped up and sensing his precious katana was at risk, proceeded to kill Arystar. He was sadly have succeeded if it wasn't for Lenalee who grabbed his arms and secured it using dark boots.

'Now, Lavi!' she said.

Lavi groaned, honestly not believing that Lenalee was being serious. But the plan had already being planned. No backing out now…

He walked, almost in slow motion and stopped before Kanda who was looking at him suspiciously. He hoped this wasn't anything too bad, else he'll have to hurt Lenalee, not caring whether she's a girl or not.

Lavi took a deep breath and started feeling all his pockets. When there was no reaction, he continued, happy that his life had been spared.

'Nup,' he said to Lenalee, 'nothing. Guess it wasn't him after… all…'

He stopped and took a step back. 'Heh…'

If Kanda's face had looked anything near furious before, well, this was nothing compared to now. His face was brick red, and he was glaring… at Lavi.

The rabbit took it for his que to run.

**I haven't updated heaps of my stories for a long time so… Next chapter, Lavi decides to play a nasty trick on Allen and Kanda. What will happen? **


End file.
